(1) Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display including the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a type of widely used flat panel displays. In the liquid crystal display, a voltage is applied to an electric field generating electrode to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal layer, such that the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer may be determined and the transmittance of light transmitting through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted.
In the liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal composition of the liquid crystal layer adjusts transmittance of light to obtain a desired image. As the liquid crystal display is variously used, the liquid crystal display may have various characteristics such as low voltage operation, high voltage holding ratio (“VHR”), a wide viewing angle, a wide operating temperature range, high-speed response, and the like.
Research into a technology for improving the physical properties of the liquid crystal composition, such as rotational viscosity, refractive index, elastic coefficient, and the like, has been conducted.